monster_rancherfandomcom-20200214-history
Genki
Genki Sakura is a young boy that gets sucked into the Monster 200X video game. He is voiced by Andrew Francis, who is well known for voicing Shining Armor in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Gill in Johnny Test. In the Anime Genki began the anime series living in a city called Allenville on Earth, unaware of the existence of Pangaea. He believed the world of Monster Rancher to all be a PlayStation video game. Even so, Genki dreamed of visiting the world within the game, unaware that the world he longed to enter did, in fact, exist. That all changed when he finally got a new game titled Monster Rancher 200X and played it. Strange things occurred in the first few minutes he played. For example, Suezo's spit somehow came out of the screen and hit his face, but he shrugged it off until he inserted a second disc into his PlayStation to aid Holly in unlocking a Mystery Disk. As they unlocked the Disk, the game suddenly turned into a portal that sent him to Pangaea, right in front of Holly and Suezo. He soon joined them in their quest for the Phoenix. In time, while he learned that the world within Monster Rancher game was indeed real and known as Pangaea, the reality proved to be harsher than he predicted due to Moo's reign. Genki later learned how to return to Pangaea in his later adventures upon the destruction of both Suzaku the Phoenix and Moo. Upon Moo's second defeat, which was only shown in the original airing of the anime, he found the way to return to Earth from Pangaea and vice-versa. To his surprise, Mocchi revealed to perform the same feat to aid him, though the monster's presence can only perceived by Genki and children around them. In the Games Oddly enough, Holly never makes mention of Genki in any of the games, and he doesn't appear as a character until My Monster Rancher, where a grown up version of Genki is one of your tournament opponents in C-3 Class. Trivia *Genki's official given age is 12 years old. Since Genki is Japanese (and shown to be attending school since the first episode), if going by a Japanese school system (the Japanese school system begins in April and ends in March) that would place his grade in the range of 6th grade (11~12) if in Elementary, or 7th (12~13) if in Junior High school, depending on when his birthday would fall. However, in Episode 49, a "year" has passed despite this, which would place Genki around a year/grade higher in either scenario. If Genki was 12 at the start, for example, he'd be close to or in a position to turn 13 by the time he entered Junior High school. If a year passed since then, he'd be 13 in a position to turn 14. In comparison, Holly herself is 14, though she is not Japanese nor in a Japanese school system, and her birthday is also unknown. *Related to the above; in Episode 01, blooming Sakura (cherry blossom) trees can be seen, which would typically indicate to a Japanese viewer that the season is currently or around Spring. In most major cities, including Tokyo, Kyoto, and Osaka, the cherry blossom season typically takes place in early April. (The Japanese version of Episode 01 also aired on April 17, 1999.) *In episode 54 reveals that he hates carrots. *In Episode 02 reveals that Genki claims that he doesn't need shoes because he always prefers barefoot. Monsters Owned Gallery GenkiMMR.png|Genki as a grown up Genki Sakura.jpg|Genki as a kid Genki.gif Genki_Adult.png|A fan sketch of Genki as an adult Grown Genki.jpg de:Genki Sakura Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Anime Characters Category:Video Game Characters